didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyranda
'Master Hyranda '''is the headmistress and most powerful mage of Aurealis Academy, a secretive school for wizardry in the Kingdom. She is the boss of Mission 3. Story Hyranda purged Aurealis Academy of the teachers for their attempts at defying her while under the control of the Maunak Eye, leaving only her assistant Maka and the students behind. When the party reaches the top floor of Aurealis Academy, they confront Hyranda but are immediately defeated as the Eye's power has grown too great. Luckily, Hyranda's assistant, Maka, appears and uses a sealing spell on the Eye, decreasing Hyranda's power. After another, more balanced fight, the headmistress is captured, which forces the Eye to relinquish its control over her. Freed from the Eye's control, Hyranda quickly apologizes to the teachers and students for her actions. Soon after, it is revealed that the teacher Elda, who had first stolen the Eye was also a high-functioning thrall of its power, and managed to escape. After the events at Belbasa Harbor, when the party defeats Elda, the Maunak Eye dissolves into dust, which reassures Maka and Hyranda that nothing bad has happened. Strategy * The first fight with Hyranda is simply pointless. During her first and second turn, she will cast a "Mass Darkness" spell that will always strike the entire party and reduced everyone's HP to 0, then an "Enchanted Ropes" spell that will immediately Capture every member. Just Defend or throw basic attacks, all of which will either miss or do 0 damage, to pass the time before she defeats you. ** Despite the clear indication that this was a fight meant to be lost, it is possible for Hyranda to be defeated when full power, though this requires a full party of a high, if not the highest, level, and boatloads of elixir and/or perfume. The result is the same, win or lose. Begin with "Mass Haste" on the first turn, then "Heal" on the second turn, with at least a High Elixir that will allow some members to survive her one-two combo. The "Chest Punch" Skill deals decent damage, so grab it from either Francis or the Pirate Inn tutor. Equipping the Wedding Dress, casting Resist with Evelyn whenever possible, and leaving Carol vulnerable to Enchanted Ropes to incite her "Masochist"/"Greater Masochist" ability are also helpful tips. * The second fight with Hyranda is more action-oriented, as her power and HP have been significantly reduced, though she still remains a powerful foe. While her tactics are more or less similar to the previous mage encounters, throwing out "Fire", "Earth", and "Absorb SP" spells among others, compared to the students', they seem to be slightly more effective, dealing more damage or taking more SP. Use whatever strategy worked for the students, but be mindful of your party's HP Points, as she can still quickly weaken and capture unprepared fighters. Trivia * It has been suggested that Master Hyranda and Leroy were friends, if not lovers. As Master Hyranda refers to him by name when they meet and rather then react aggressively when he asks for some of the students as payment for their services, she instead responds with "''Goodbye Leroy," in a rather exasperated, yet fond, tone.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters